


These flowers are far too tall

by memeingemilia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and they go riding on a ladybug, heh short, inspired by Thumbelina (1994), they are all small people, they're shorter than a blade of grass, very vaguely tho you dont need to know the movie to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingemilia/pseuds/memeingemilia
Summary: Hinata is no taller than a patch of grass and lives in an open flowery meadow until a boy crashes into his field
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	These flowers are far too tall

The sky was sprinkled with stars and all was quiet in the open field. In the middle of the green field laid a small box, a music box. The lid was wide open with a ballerina standing proudly. However, the ballerina never danced as no one was strong enough to turn the dial on the back. 

Between the tall grass, Hinata was making his way back to his music box with a handful of berries and herbs in his basket. He swept apart strands of grass as he recognised his familiar home.

Stepping over shards of gravel, he used the ladder made of twigs to climb up the walls of the box before dropping into his home. He had a bed made of twigs and cotton with smooth stones as tables and chairs. He placed his basket on his pebble table and sorted through his goods. He luckily had enough to survive the rest of the week.

He happily sorted his food into designated cupboards until he heard a thud from outside. He froze, no one lived in the field beside him. But even though Hinata could name many dangers of going back outside, he stood on a conker he had in the corner and pushed himself over the edge. He lifted his leg over the wall before dropping on the other side.

Hinata heard a groan not too far away from his house and went out to investigate. He cautiously grabbed a piece of gravel on the way in case he needed to fight back. He tentatively stepped closer to the groaning sound, peeling back the grass to only be met with an unexpected sight.

Another boy, the same height as him, clutching his leg as a ladybug nuzzled into his side. 

“A-are you okay?” Hinata shakingly called out. He had caught the boy’s attention and watched as he perked up.

“Ah, my apologies, my friend here got caught in some tough wind and we landed here.” The boy awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the ladybug’s head, “I’m so sorry for disturbing you, I’ll be taking my leave-“ The boy tried to stand up but immediately tumbled down.

Hinata quickly ran to his side as the boy hissed and groaned in pain. 

“Hey, don't move so quickly! You’ll only hurt yourself…” Hinata helped him up, letting the boy lean on his side for support.

Hinata directed the boy to the ladybug, letting him push himself onto the ladybugs back.

“I’ll walk us to my house, I can patch you up there.”

“Oh there’s no need-“

“It’s not a problem, let’s get going-“

“Hey, why don’t we just-...oh” Hinata had started to walk but stopped and looked back at the boy with a confused look. 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata asked.

“You...don't have wings?” Hinata was taken aback by the question but then finally realised the boy had a pair of pale wings fluttering on his back, sparklingly under the moonlight.

“Yeah, I never had any.” Hinata shrugged and started walking, hearing the ladybugs light steps behind him.

The two boys walked in silence as the wind howled. Hinata would pave out a path for the ladybug to walk through as he tried to ignore the winged boy’s wincing.

They all eventually arrived at Hinata’s music box. Hinata used the ladder to get inside as the ladybug gently flew off the ground and inside his home. The boy sat patiently on the bug as Hinata gathered his supplies.

“Where does it hurt?” Hinata asked as the boy pulled up his trousers, revealing a long cut striking along his calf. Hinata carefully cleaned and bandaged his cut, wrapping it tightly.

Hinata finished in record time and left to wash his hands in a bowl of water nearby.

“I- thank you uh…” The boy chuckled awkwardly.

“Hajime Hinata.”

“Nagito Komaeda.”

“Well Komaeda,” Hinata turned to face him, “Can you walk?” 

Komaeda took the time to gently push himself off the ladybug, wincing at the initial pressure. He took a few steps but each time his face contorted into pain.

“Yes, but it hurts. It’s fine though,” Komaeda’s wings started to flap faster as he slowly lifted himself off the ground, “I can just fly.” Komaeda tried to give a comforting smile.

“Oh right, yeah.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

“...how do you want me to repay you?” Hinata was stunned by Komaeda’s question.

“I’m sorry?”

“For helping me, obviously.” Komaeda slowly fluttered himself back onto the ladybugs back.

“Oh that’s really not necessary-“

“I insist! It’s only fair I repay you for your kindness,” Komaeda leaned forward, his face gleaming with a bright smile, “I could do an errand for you or take you somewhere if you’d like, anything” 

“That’s...thank you, but there’s no need-” 

“Come on!” Komaeda threw his uninjured leg over the ladybug before tapping the space behind him.

“Let me fly you around the place; it’s really pretty from above.” Hinata was curious about how the word looked from above, how the flowers looked from far away. Of course, he would never dare climb a tree or bush to see above ground level. 

Hinata gave up on denying the boy’s request, knowing he was also interested deep inside. He hesitantly stepped towards the ladybug before sitting on its back the same way Komaeda was. He heard Komaeda giggle softly once Hinata adjusted his position.

“Hold on tight!” Komaeda exclaimed before pulling on the ladybug’s antennas, causing the ladybug to fly off the ground.

Hinata squealed loudly, wrapping his arms around Komaeda’s waist for dear life. The ladybug flew straight into the air before flying parallel to the ground.

Hinata looked down towards the ground. A feeling of dread took over him as the thought of falling plagued his mind but was distracted by the sight before him. The dirt was coated in pinks and blues and greens, mixing together as they danced along with the wind under the night sky. He could point out his familiar music box among the bundle of petals. He felt himself relax slightly from the gorgeous scene before him.

“Any place you wanna go?” Komaeda asked as they drifted along with the wind.

“Hm,” Hinata thought hard about any locations he was unable to reach, “There’s this small patch of land near the river, over there.” Hinata pointed to the boys left, where a collection of trees stood proudly.

Komaeda pulled the ladybug’s antennas and flew straight towards the trees, weaving in and out between branches and leaves. The sound of the flowing river could be heard clearly along with the buzzing of bees. Avoiding another leaf, Hinata could now clearly see the river he visited, along with the island he was eager to see. 

“Isn’t there a beehive there? Are you sure you want to go?” Komaeda looked back to Hinata.

“Of course, didn’t you say you’d take me anywhere?”

“But, what if they sting us?!” Komaeda asked with concern.

“They’re harmless!” Hinata called out as the ladybug landed on the island. Hinata hopped off the ladybug’s back as Komaeda flew upwards. 

“Can you see the hive?” Hinata spoke to Komaeda, watching as he flew higher up.

“Yup, a lot of bees.” Hinata started walking towards the flowers, Komaeda’s ladybug strolling behind him. 

“Wait, we’re not going there are we?!” Komaeda flew down to Hinata’s level, fear in his eyes.

“We are, come on” Hinata held onto Komaeda’s sleeve, dragging along the flying boy as they wandered further into the grass. They walked closer to the buzzing until Hinata stopped walking and looked up at a flower above them.

“Is something wrong?” Komaeda looked up at the same flower.

“There’s definitely a bee on that one,” Hinata spoke proudly. 

“How can you tell?” 

“Well, the wind is clearly not the one shaking it.” Hinata pointed at the flower as it shook back and forth, a distinct buzzing resonating above the petals.

“Go get it for me,” Hinata looked back at Komaeda.

“What- Why me?” Komaeda fearfully spoke. 

“You’re the flying one.” Hinata pointed back up at the flower as he watched Komaeda sigh and slowly fly up towards the flower.

“It won’t sting you, I promise!” Hinata exclaimed while Komaeda carefully bent over the flower’s bright pink petals, cautiously grabbing the bee by its side.

He hastily flew back down, Hinata’s smile growing as he saw a massive bumblebee nesting in Komaeda’s hands. Komaeda flew back down to Hinata’s height, holding out the bee.

“What if it sting’s me...” Komaeda stared frightfully at the poor bumblebee.

“I’ve never had a bad experience with bees; you’d have to do something horrible to make them angry.” Hinata calmly spoke as he started to pet the bee’s fur.

Hinata ran his hands through the bumblebee’s fur, softly scratching it. He noticed how Komaeda continued to hold the bee with an awkward posture and decided to grab one of his hands and pulled it towards the bees head.

Hinata’s movement had managed to scare Komaeda, causing him to yelp and let go of the bee. The bee flew straight into Hinata’s chest and he wrapped his arms around it, nestling the bee tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked.

“Sorry, you just scared me.” Komaeda rubbed his neck, chuckling awkwardly.

Hinata directed the bee to face Komaeda and stuck his arms out. He watched as Komaeda hesitatingly reached out and petted the bee.

“Huh, it’s...actually very soft” Komaeda smiled as he joined his other hand in the petting.

“And not stinging you, would you believe it?” 

“That’s just because you’re holding it..” At that comment, Hinata slowly started to let go of the bee. Once Hinata’s grip loosened, the bee shot out of his hands and flew back to the flower it was on.

“And look, you still haven’t been stung,” Hinata crossed his arms, grinning softly. Komaeda brushed him off as he flew back onto the ladybugs back.

“Where are we going now?” Hinata questioned as he sat behind Komaeda.

“There’s a place I want to show you,” Hinata wrapped his hands around Komaeda’s waist before they flew back into the air. They left the forest and flew back to Hinata’s field. 

This time, they followed along the field before entering a denser forest, thick spruce trees growing proudly. They eventually found themselves surrounded by firefly’s, specks of light among the darkened woods that replicated the starry sky above them. 

Komaeda landed the ladybug on a branch and the two sat there in pure awe. 

“Do you like it?” Komaeda turned his head to look back at Hinata. 

“Of course, it’s beautiful!” Hinata exclaimed. 

Hinata stared at the flying lights in childlike fascination. The bug’s lit up hardwood, dainty petals and gentle leaves. He was taken out of his wonder when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He sharply breathed in as he felt his legs lift off the ladybug. 

Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s neck, watching his legs dangle further and further into the air. He looked up at Komaeda’s smile, confusion coating his face.

“Why are you-?”

“I want to see the fireflies closer up.” Komaeda flew away from the branch and flew up to a firefly resting on a different branch. 

Hinata unwrapped one of his arms from Komaeda’s neck to touch the firefly. Unlike bees, he had never been in contact with a firefly. They flew ridiculously fast and were hard to find during the day.

Yet here he was, letting a fairy boy hold him in the air as he touched the stars. The firefly seemed to not have liked his touch and flew away instantaneously. 

“I guess you’re more of a bee person..” Komaeda spoke as he watched the firefly speed away. 

“It’s fine, they look prettier from afar anyway. And are nowhere near as soft as bees.” Komaeda continued to carry and fly Hinata around from tree to tree. He touched any fireflies that would let him and even picked some herbs he noticed growing at the stump of a tree. 

Eventually, the pair resigned back to their original branch where their ladybug sat eating a smaller bug. Komaeda gently sat Hinata down on the ladybug’s back.

“Thank you for carrying me around, you didn't have too.”

“Oh, I know. But I wanted to.” Komaeda’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Komaeda sat himself back in front of Hinata and once again grabbed the ladybug’s antenna, cutting off its meal. They flew out of the forest and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. 

“Has it been that long already?!” Hinata spoke as they landed outside of Hinata’s music box. Hinata climbed off the ladybugs back and turned to face the fairy.

“I guess I should get going..” Komaeda commented as he stared up at the budding sky.

“Where do you live, Komaeda?”

“A while away, I live in the fairy kingdom,” Komaeda shrugged.

“The what?” 

“You’ve never heard of it?!” Komaeda’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well clearly not, what is it?”

“It’s a haven for fairies. There's a central tree with houses and flowers surrounding it. Only fairies live there so it’s a safe habitat. Maybe I can take you one day?” Komaeda smiled at Hinata.

“R-really?” Komaeda nodded. 

“Of course!” Komaeda reached his hands behind his neck. He seemed to be doing something but Hinata couldn’t tell until Komaeda pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt with a small charm attached to the end. Komaeda reached over and hooked the necklace around Hinata’s neck, leaning back once it was clipped.

Hinata looked down and inspected the small clover charm attached to the end. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Just a small gift. When we meet again, I’ll take you to the fairy kingdom.” The two softly smiled at each other. 

“Till then,” Komaeda nodded and flew off into the air, briefly stopping to wave at Hinata. Hinata waved back and Komaeda sped off. Hinata continued to spectate as he watched Komaeda’s body disappear behind the waves of trees in front of him.

Hinata climbed back into his house, pulling on a string that was attached to the lid of the box. The lid shut hastily, enveloping the house in darkness. Hinata crawled into his bed, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. 

He took one final look at his new necklace before shutting his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only after I had written and proofread everything that I realised that it would be kinda impossible to ride a flying ladybug so you gotta get creative with your imagination. I also realised far too late that ladybugs are much smaller than bees but I really liked the idea of fairies keeping bees as pets so I couldn't bring myself to change it. But you know, I’ve already made the people tiny I think I can cut myself some slack for changing the sizes of the insects.
> 
> But enough of me not researching anything about insects, I hope you enjoyed this little au. I was thinking about making it a multi-chapter fic but I thought a one shot would just be sweeter and easier since I wanna focus on finishing my royal au before starting a new multi-chapter fic. But anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
